The present invention relates to an improved support assembly for trencher or digging teeth and more particularly to a detachable trencher tooth mounting bracket which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, convenient and quick to operate, and dependable in operation.
It is conventional to provide a trenching machine including a boom which serves as a guide for a continuous digging chain that carries trenching teeth at spaced intervals. In accordance with known constructions, the digging teeth may be replaceable and retained in holders which are connected to the digging chain.
A problem with known attachment mechanisms for trencher or digging teeth is that several pieces of mounting hardware are required to attach each tooth which results in the attachment mechanism being expensive and the installation and removal procedure for the teeth being time-consuming. Another disadvantage of prior constructions is that the trencher or digging teeth can only be mounted to the tooth holder in one position. After the cutting edge of the tooth becomes dulled or damaged, the tooth is replaced and either discarded or refinished, thereby resulting in substantial operating cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for trencher or digging teeth which substantially reduces the number of mounting parts required and is inexpensive to manufacture. It is another object of the present invention to provide a detachable trenching tooth mounting assembly which is simple in construction, convenient and quick to operate, and dependable in operation. A further object of the present invention is to provide a mounting assembly which utilizes reversible digging teeth of various forms and sizes and is adaptable for mounting other tools.